pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Decycle Bin
Decycle Bin is the Seventh area of Plants Vs Zombies: Breaking the System. Overview Head to the place all programs go to die. In the Decycle Bin, you'll need to stay on your toes and keep the laser from advancing lest your brains be reduced to bytes. Appearance This area looks like the inside of a trash compactor with all sides a rusty brown except the right side which is squeaky clean silver. There is plenty of trash in the background as well as a rusted brown board. Finally, there is a giant purple laser wall that covers the board, background, and foreground. It is to the far right side of the lawn, but as it advances, everything gets dissolved and it leaves behind a squeaky clean silver board with no trash whatsoever in it's wake. Mechanics Special tiles return, but this time, they are not in in the player's favor or even neutral. There are five tiles in all. * Delete tile: Looks red with a trash symbol. When touched by either a plant or zombie, it moves the delete laser one row closer to your house. Everything in it's wake is deleted and everything to the right of the laser is unplantable. Because of this Zombies will always come from the ground or sky one tile to the left of the laser. If the laser makes its way across the entire board, it keeps advancing and you get a special game over screen "You were reduced to bytes!" Note that this has a forced 10 second interval. * Block tiles: The more common of the two emergency tiles. It looks blue with a shield symbol. When all of these tiles are planted on, it nullifies the effect of Delete tiles and prevents the delete laser from moving forward. This lasts only for as long as all Block tiles are planted on. * Stall tiles: The less common of the two emergency tiles. It looks green with the check mark symbol on it. If any of these tiles are planted on, it nullifies the effect of delete tiles and prevents the delete laser from moving forward. * Eraser tile: A hazard tile that very rarely appears outside of this world's minigame. It looks like a yellow and black caution tap tile. It instantly deletes anything that touches it, but it has a 30 second cooldown. * Incinerator tile: A hazard tile that only appears in this world's minigame. It looks like an ornage tile with an X on it. When triggered, it ignites itself and adjacent tiles dealing 90nds to everything on them but it has a 60 second cooldown. Special mission Burnup: It is the same as special delivery except sun still fall from the sky. This sun can be used to buy either Stall tiles for 200 sun, Eraser tiles for 100 sun, or Incinerator tiles for 300 sun. World Items * After completing day 14, you find the last survivor's trail. * After completing day 15, you rescue the last survivor and get an encryption key. * After completing day 18, you unlock an upgrade that permanently gives you the fire power up like the one from Frostbite caves. * After completing day 22, you get the survival challenge Trashy Troubles. * After completing day 25, you unlock the Sixth 3 levels of vase breaker. * After completing day 30, you unlock the Decycle Bin security card. Plants Plants here Zombies Zombies here Days Days here Credit * GlaceGlacierDude: For the picture. Notes * This and Containment Conundrum are the only two worlds where the mechanics are entirely against you. Category:Aaxelae's Creations